Sion Bloodwalker
Sion Bloodwalker is the first employee of Albus's company. He was a part timer who having a difficult life in Valhalla as his brother left him alone after his brother's death. He was recruited by Albus after beating some street thugs for disturbing his dinner. Appearance Sion is blonde..... Wears yellow jacket..... (Describe him more) Personality Sion is cheerful and glutton ..... (Add more later on) Background There is not much about Sion's background. He's known to be a son of Bloodwalker noble from Ater Empire. more.... Combat During early game, Sion will be your Mage who kills everything he touches but also get killed if touched by enemies. After leveling him further, he can become a Black Mage which specialize in making his ESP attack more powerful while gaining a little remedy to his long delay abilities. However Sion's potential is not limited to just offensive power. Sion can also become Battle Mage which can be a Tank who can destroy a whole army by himself, however this also requires you to max Irene's Battle Mage class. Pros * Very proficient at dealing area of effect damage * Can recover full Vigor upon killing non robot enemies * Has access to Thunder Bolt which is a fall type attack and ignores cover albeit has an expensive cost * Decent speed with proper sets * Can have a good resist penetration Cons * Sion's ESP abilities have a long delay by default * By default, Sion is very fragile and not suited for direct confrontation * Using area of effect attack for single enemy is quite wasteful * Helpless when Silenced Elementalist Sion's starting class. Delivers powerful ESP type attacks at enemies. At first he can hit up to 4 enemies at once with Flash Ripple. Black Mage (Advanced) Advanced class of Elementalist. Greatly augmenting the already powerful ESP attack and giving him a decent damage reduction. Black Mage delivers powerful ESP attack upon enemies with correct mastery, Black Mage can wipe a group of enemy's vanguard. One Shot One Kill mastery is mandatory for Black Mage Sion. Pros * Better AT management * Can improve ESP abilities which making them to have less delay * Huge Vigor capacity * Incredibly high damage, even blocking is futile due to the amount of base damage before blocked * Decent damage reduction * Decent dodge and block stat Cons * Not very suitable for direct confrontation without backed up with other member * Not very good at dealing enemies with Impulse Field or Damage Absorbing Battle Mage (Advanced) Advanced class of Elementalist. While its not as simple as Black Mage, it has great offensive and defensive power. Battle Mage heavily depends on their class mastery which requiring both Sion and Irene to max their Battle Mage class. Unlike Black Mage who can easily attack many times per turn, Battle Mage cannot because Concentrated Magic Power stack (CMP) will usually drained upon using ESP abilities, so Battle Mage isn't suitable for One Shot One Kill mastery. Pros * With a proper build, Sion can become a Demigod that takes so little damage and blocks all incoming damage unless enemies has a way to reduce his Block Rate or force a critical hit, meanwhile he can kill a whole group of enemies and return with full Hp * Good AT reduction after turn especially if CMP Stack is high, allowing him to spearhead very quickly * Still deal a good amount of damage (He still can make a line of Modified Bicrons into scrap metal with Flash Beam) * Heal up to 60% hp upon using ESP on close range enemies and with full CMP stacks. * Very high ESP power and when combined with Magic Field and Impulse Field, even if the ESP damage taken is over 50% hp, the damage will reduced to a mere 8.25% of max hp. * Decent amount of Armor/Resist penetration (up to 50% Resist and 25% Armor) Cons * Has no access to Cauterize, very vulnerable to Silence, Poison and Bleeding. * Not a good candidate for One Shot One Kill * Long delay after using expensive ESP abilities Abilities Personal Mastery * Bloodwalker - When taking damage by an enemy and Hp under 33%, gets Bloodwalker buff. Making Sion abit stronger and recovers a little Hp upon defeating an enemy. * Snack - Random chance to regain Hp and Vigor per turn. If taking fatal damage, cancel that damage once and gets Rage buff. * Cheerful - Gain SP at start of the turn if enemy is in sight. Trivia * Sion is a glutton but surprisingly he's not fat. * Rion is Sion's brother and the leader of Vermilion Troubleshooter company * Sion sometimes cries at certain situation. * At first Sion is pretty slow but can be sped up as the fastest unit in the team. * Sion wields Jacket which is currently has the highest armor of all kind of armor. He can get a decent dodge rate and block rate coupled with Black Mage damage reduction which contradicts the common assumption that Black Mage class are the most fragile class. * Sion is good as Black Mage and most peoples will usually let him become Black Mage but as Battle Mage, he's also good and can become a Demigod with proper effort and patience. Category:Playable Character